


Snow

by orphan_account



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't mind staying up all night, as Dean sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

When Dean had gone to bed, Castiel was staring out the window, and when he woke up, Castiel was doing the exact same thing. Dean pushed himself up groggily, wondering what was so damn interesting about the view from this crappy motel. 

“Cas,” he said, trying to make the bleariness go away. “I’m awake, you can stop looking out the window.” Castiel looked to him.

“Oh, I was entertained,” Castiel said, a faint hint of a smile on his face. Dean shook his head. Only Castiel could entertain himself by looking out a window into a bland suburban landscape.

“What, are there unicorns out there?” Dean moved out of bed to sit by Castiel, who shook his head.

“Of course not, Dean. That’s absurd. I was watching the snow,” Castiel said, and Dean stifled a laugh.

“Watching snow fall? That’s like watching paint dry. You’re easy to please,” Dean said. Castiel shrugged.

“It’s slightly less entertaining than my usual television, but you and your brother were sleeping. And it appears Sam is still asleep,” Castiel said. “But watching the snow is delightful. Very peaceful.” Normally, Dean would have laughed at something as absurd as that, but then again, it was coming from Cas. Heck, the angel deserved to enjoy something that peaceful.

“Heh.” Dean looked out the window. “I guess you’re right, Cas. It’s pretty damn peaceful out there.”

Castiel smiled, and curled his arm around Dean’s shoulders. Neither of them said a word after that until Sam woke up, and Dean found that watching the snow was actually quite nice after all. 


End file.
